Demonic Angels : 1 Le mystère de l'oiseau noir
by whiteliliy564
Summary: Confrontés à une nouvelle affaire, ils seront contrains par la reine de faire équipe avec une étrange femme. Ne supporte pas la compagnie humaine, Sarcastique, Mauvais caractère, et un goût pour le sang qui coule, Améliane Cherney à tout pour plaire mais que cache cette femme énigmatique qui se cache derrière son sourire arrogant ? Vous allez bientôt le découvrir !


_**Fanfic kuroshitsuji : Le mystère de l'oiseau noir, chapitre 1**_

_**On pouvait de loin entendre mes talons claquer sur le sol boueux des rues de Londres en même temps que ma canne le frappa violement. Ce qui fit que tout les pauvres passants durent supporter le triste spectacle de mon humeur massacrante.**_

_**Mademoiselle ! Tout vas bien ? M'a demandé un pauvre passant qui risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure.**_

_**De quoi vous mêlez-vous ? Ai-je dis avant de tourner les talons pour m'en aller, laissant le pauvre homme pantois.**_

_**J'avais le droit de me sentir en colère ! Je venais de sortir de la demeure de sa majesté et cette dernière venait de me demander quelque chose d'impossible pour moi : « S'il te plait ! Aide mon petit ! S'il continue comme ça, il finira par se laisser envahir par les ténèbres ! Il a besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un comme toi ! » C'est ça vieille folle ! Elle sait très bien que je ne supporte pas la compagnie humaine. Je suis sûre qu'elle a fait exprès de me le demander à moi en sachant très bien que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Après tout, j'ai une dette envers elle. Mais peut-on vraiment faire confiance à une femme qui parle à une marionnette ? Et surtout, qui est-il ? Ciel Phantomhive !**_

_**Je marchais toujours à grand pas dans Londres, hurlant sur d'innocent passant au passage. Du moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ait la mauvaise idée de me percuter.**_

_**Qui est-ce qui a osé ? Ai-je hurlé sur cette inconnue.**_

_**Pardon, excusez moi ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !**_

_**La voix douce qui parvint à mes oreilles me calma quelque peu. Bleu, si je devais dire un seul mot pour décrire cette jeune fille, ce serait le mot bleu. Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait déjà filé. Drôle de fille tout de même.**_

_**Je devais me rendre au manoir des Phantomhive et je re-bouillonnais de rage rien qu'en y pensant. Cette histoire titillait quand même ma curiosité : Il étais rare que se majesté fasse appel à moi, je me demandais de quel type d'affaire il s'agissait.**_

_**Quand je suis arrivée au manoir, un majordome tout de noir vêtu, vint m'accueillir.**_

_**Bonjour ! Etes vous la comtesse Ameliane Cherney ?**_

_**Effectivement c'est bien moi !**_

_**Très bien, monsieur vous attendait, veuillez me suivre.**_

_**Ameliane Cherney est mon nom ou plutôt le nom que je me suis donné. Quant à mon vrai nom, je l'ai oublié. J'ai de longs cheveux noir corbeau et de grands yeux bleu clair et la peau très pâle. Comme à mon habitude, je porte une longue robe blanche avec des broderies noires avec des gants en dentelles et mon éternelle canne blanche à la main. Et quant à mon caractère, il n'est pas forcement mauvais mais on va dire que je suis lunatique. Généralement, je m'adonne aux sarcasmes.**_

_**Après un petit tour dans le manoir, nous arrivâmes devant une grande porte, le majordome toqua et une voix derrière celle-ci nous donna la permission d'entrer.**_

_**Monsieur ! Voici la comtesse Cherney !**_

_**Très bien ! Merci Sebastian !**_

_**Allez savoir pourquoi je me suis retrouvée devant un gamin de 10 ans. Il s'approcha de moi pour me tendre la main.**_

_**Enchanté ! Je suis Ciel Phantomhive ! Bienvenue dans mon manoir !**_

_**Sans même m'en rendre compte, je pouffais déjà de rire sous le regard incrédule de celui-ci.**_

_**Un gamin de 10 ans ? Le compte Phantomhive ? Et en plus il essaye de me faire croire qu'il dirige l'une des plus grande société de notre pays ! N'importe quoi ! **_

_**Je ne vous permets pas de vous moquer de moi et puis j'ai 13 ans ! A-t-il râlé.**_

_**Alors ! Comment un petit garçon s'est-il retrouvé à la tête d'une grande société comme la votre ? Ai-je dis sarcastique.**_

_**Je suis un adulte !**_

_**Un gamin reste un gamin quand bien même il est mature, quand bien même il a eu une vie misérable, si il a vécu plus de choses que n'importe qui !**_

_**Comment avez-vous… ?**_

_**Je me suis simplement dit que très peu d'enfant accepterait d'arrêter de rêver pour affronter la réalité. Pour faire ce genre de sacrifice, il faut avoir des circonstances atténuantes.**_

_**Je dois admettre que vous êtes rusée ! J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous ! J'imagine que sa majesté vous as déjà informé de tous les détails de l'affaire !**_

_**Non ! Elle a juste passé des heures à me parler de son « Cher petit » !**_

_**Si elle a pu parler comme ça pendant des heures, elle aurait pu au moins vous parler de l'affaire ou au moins vous dire mon âge ! A-t-il bougonné.**_

_**En fait, y'a que ça qui vous dérange ! Vous êtes trop orgueilleux ! Ai-je dis de but en blanc.**_

_**Je ne vous permets pas !...Sebastian ! Va nous chercher du thé, je sens que ça va être long.**_

_**J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous ! M-O-N-S-I-E-U-R le comte !**_


End file.
